creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Najbardziej niesamowita kuracja odchudzająca na świecie!
Ok, kieruję to przede wszystkim do pań, bo zaczyna się wiosna, a wiosna to pora diet, ponieważ lato jest już za parę miesięcy. Wpadłam na to, kiedy uczyłam się na zajęcia z biologii i niektórych informacji szukałam w Internecie. Mimo że kuracja jest dość trudna, w moim przypadku zadziałała cudownie. Trochę historii: byłam pulchna już od podstawówki. Nie jakoś bardzo otyła, ale było to z pewnością więcej niż dwa albo pięć kilogramów nadwagi. Poza tym nie byłam brzydka ani nic z tych rzeczy, kiedy tylko chciałam, potrafiłam o siebie całkiem dobrze zadbać, jednak z dodatkową wagą było naprawdę ciężko się z kimś umówić, a z tym było niełatwo mi się pogodzić. Lubię imprezować. Lubię wychodzić z domu, bawić się, być w otoczeniu ludzi, a moje ciało poważnie mi w tym przeszkadzało. I musicie mi uwierzyć, gdy mówię, że próbowałam wszystkiego. Diety bez węglowodanów. Diety oparte tylko na owocach. Weganizm. Nawet tak niepotrzebnie niebezpieczne rzeczy jak "żucie i plucie" (nigdy nie potrafiłam zmusić się do wymiotowania) albo zwykła głodówka. Tak czy siak, żadne z tych nie pomagały. Przeskoczmy do przodu. Jestem na uniwersytecie i robię projekt o pasożytnictwie. Wiem dokładnie, o czym teraz myślicie i tak, tak, przyznaję: kiedy tylko odkryłam, że można używać pasożytów takich jak tasiemce czy im podobne w formie kuracji odchudzającej, zagłębiłam się w temat. Rzecz w tym, że okazuje się, że nie jest to aż tak groźne, na jakie się to kreuje. Czytałam wiele forów i wyglądało na to, że były jedynie dwa rodzaje komplikacji, z jakimi spotykali się ludzie. Albo przesadzali w nadrabianiu tego, co zrzucili i ostatecznie znów tyli, albo trzymali w sobie to zbyt długo aż w końcu samo decydowało się wyjść, a to kończyło się wycieczką do szpitala. Wymagało to dużo uczenia się i ostrożnego planowania, lecz koniec końców po części zrozumiałam, jak trzymać się wytyczonych zasad i wszystkiego poważnie nie zepsuć. Trik polegał na tym, żeby małego drania zagłodzić. Maksymalna utrata wagi, od momentu, gdy zaczniesz spalać tłuszcz, (mając nadzieję) żadnych komplikacji. Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak źle to brzmi. Serio. Jednak proszę was o cierpliwość. Wychodzi na to, że nie bardzo da się kupić pasożyty na Amazonie, żeby się zainfekować. To była pierwsza przeszkoda na mojej drodze. Zajęło mi to kilka tygodni i ostatecznie, zanim wpadłam na jakiś inny trop, dałam ogłoszenie na Craigslist. W końcu ktoś się odezwał i musiałam spotkać się z jakimś facetem w naprawdę paskudnym hotelu w centrum miasta, gdzie mieliśmy dopełnić transakcji. Wzięłam je od razu tam. Jest to z pewnością dziwne myśleć o tym, że intencjonalnie wprowadzasz do swojego organizmu pasożyta pokroju tasiemca. Dziwne i na swój sposób obrzydliwe z początku, ale mimo wszystko jesteś w stanie przez to przejść. Pomagało to, że koleś, od którego je kupiłam, był bardzo wdzięczny i pełen entuzjazmu. Trochę dziwak, jednak po części się tego spodziewałam, był z Craigslist. Skończyło się na tym, że musiałam do niego wracać jeszcze dwa razy w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Okazało się, że czasem twoje ciało potrafi zwalczyć taką infekcję. Za trzeci razem weszło. Wiedziałam to, ponieważ robiłam obsesyjnie testy, które (co prawda) kradłam z laboratorium, lecz wtedy już akurat skończyliśmy zajęcia z pasożytnictwa, dlatego nikt się nie domyślił, że testy zniknęły. Więc skąd przychodzi ta magiczna utrata wagi? Nie przychodzi natychmiast. Twojemu małemu przyjacielowi zabiera nieco czasu ulokowanie się w środku na tyle, by mógł zacząć wypompowywać składniki odżywcze. Będziesz mieć mdłości. Nie da się tego ominąć. Moje były na początku na tyle ciężkie, że zaczęłam trzymać przy łóżku kubeł na śmieci, więc każdego ranka wystarczało, że obracałam się na bok i opróżniałam zawartość żołądka właśnie tam. Chociaż to mija, po paru tygodniach! Od razu warto zacząć brać witaminy. Przyznam, że ja sama też ograniczyłam w tym czasie mocno przyjmowane kalorie, prawdopodobnie za bardzo niż powinnam, ponieważ bałam się, że będę z przesadzać z ich ilością. Zauważyłam, że tak długo, jak faszerowałam się multiwitaminami, nie byłam na tyle niedożywiona, żeby strasznie się rozchorować. No i hej, to totalnie zadziałało! Przyznaję, że był taki moment, w którym zaczęły mi trochę rzednąć włosy, bo najwidoczniej nie zażywałam wystarczająco dużo witamin. Stało się to po upływie jakichś dwóch miesięcy? Zaczęłam dodawać do diety więcej odżywki białkowej, by nieco to zrównoważyć. Nie wiem, czy to pomogło, ale na głowie nigdy nie zrobiła mi się wielka łysa plama, więc było w porządku. W przypadku tej metody wygląda to tak: rezultaty wymagają trochę czasu. Jednak obiecuję wam, że jest to opłacalne. Różni się to troszkę w zależności od każdej pani, opiera się na kupie różnych rzeczy, ale jeśli zrobicie do dobrze, to w pewnym momencie waga będzie dosłownie z was znikać. W moim przypadku było to jakieś… Pięć, sześć miesięcy? Odkrycie, że pasożyt umarł i miał mnie opuścić było odrobinę bolesne i straszne. Opuściłam zajęcia i zaszyłam się w łazience, kiedy wychodził, i jak tylko części stałe zostały wydalone, reszta nagromadzonej wody zniknęła w ciągu kolejnego tygodnia. Gdy wszystko dobiegło końca, zrzuciłam dziesięć kilogramów i po następnym miesiącu bądź dwóch dobrej diety i mnóstwa kolejnych witamin czułam się na tyle odpowiednio, żeby znów uczęszczać regularnie na lekcje. Myślę, że nie chcecie być zainfekowane dłużej niż ja, w tym tkwi sęk. Później płód rozwija się na tyle, że robi się widoczny i staje się o wiele większy, dlatego trudniej jest się go pozbyć, gdy już poronicie. ---- Autor: missmia33 Źródło: most amazing weight loss treatment EVER!!! Tłumaczenie: Puck Norris Kategoria:Opowiadania